


Our bed is empty

by kayejwrotes



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Nurse Iwaizumi, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa had lived together for a while now, but since Hajime has started interning as a nurse in the local hospital, their time together has considerably diminished, and Tooru finds himself falling asleep alone more often than not.





	Our bed is empty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this year Kinktober (partially)! Hurray!
> 
> Anyway, this is mostly to challenge myself at writing smut and getting better at it. I don't think I'll be able to do all the days, but I'll do my best.

It had been a long week, and now that Tooru was in their bed it felt as if all the stress of it was slowly melting away.

He fucking loved that bed. Best purchase they ever did.

It was everything he could desire, comfy, huge enough to host both of them and to allow them to toss and turn around without bumping into each other during the night.

They did specific scientific tests for this reasons before buying it.

Those test actually included cuddling briefly on the mattress in the store and also falling on it to test his “springiness”. Tooru had been adamant about those details.

In the end, they had bought it and it was fantastic - the mattress hugging him perfectly - it really was. But tonight it felt also a bit empty.

Iwa-chan's week hadn't ended yet, unlike his own. The hospital where he was interning as a nurse had dumped all the E.R. night shifts’ on the newbies, just to make them face the hardships of their job right from the start.

As if that would drive Iwa-chan away from his dream job. His boyfriend was strong and resistant. He had been studying like mad for the last few years and now, having the opportunity to experience the job of a nurse firsthand, he was going to do his best with it, despite this taking time away from his private life, friends, family and Tooru.

It wasn’t ideal for Tooru, but he loved seeing Iwa-chan like this though. He loved seeing the spark in his eyes whenever he came home from a shift telling him all the stories that had picked his interest, or some weird things that had happened. Sometimes they were happy stories, sometimes they were sad ones, but Iwa-chan always had the resolute light in his eyes of a person who understood the value of what he was doing.

Hajime was always tired after a shift, but he loved seeing him so accomplished, so satisfied with what he was doing, despite this taking some of Hajime’s time from him.

Anyway, he still missed him in their bed at the moment.

 

* * *

It felt suddenly hot. Tooru breathed a bit raggedly in his sleep, surrounded by sudden warmth.

He also felt a fluttering sensation coiling inside him, stirring something pleasant in him.

Honestly, whatever he was feeling at the moment was really pleasant.

He huffed, smiling in contentment, in that drowsy state, until the wet popping of something grabbed his curiosity and he slowly opened his eyes.

  
Everything looked blurry and dark at first, still confused and half-asleep, but after a few seconds, his eyes adapted to the faint light coming from their bedside lamp and the view in front of his eyes made him choke on his own saliva.

Hajime was there, kneeling between his naked legs - he remembered to have fallen asleep without his pajama pants on, but he surely had underwear before - cheeks flushed high and mouth open in a silent moan.

He was fisting his cock in a slow, lazy rhythm, diving down every now and then to kiss Tooru's toned thighs, give a sneaky lick at his half-hard cock, but never diving down to engulf it in the scorching-hot velvety sensation of his mouth.

It was the most beautiful view ever seen in this whole world. And now Tooru was incredibly hard.

“Hajime…” he murmured reverently with raw voice, still a bit sluggish from sleep. He wanted to give a quick look at their bedside clock, see what time it was, if they had to stop all of this because it was too late and they had to wake up early the next morning... But how could he take away his eyes from Hajime when he was so utterly perfect, with that cherry flush on his dark skin, a thin veil of sweat on his upper lip… And the look in his half-opened eyes!   
He was enjoying all of this so much! It was clear in their gleaming look, in the sheer intensity with which Hajime was looking at every inch of his skin he could kiss, lick, taste, adore, and when his eyes landed on his own, he felt a bit overwhelmed with the lust he saw in them.

Hurriedly, Tooru discarded his t-shirt and yanked Hajime up by his shoulders, capturing his lips with his own, trapping his boyfriend against him by circling his waist with his legs.

More than a kiss, it seemed like a frantic hunt for the other, as if by kissing and biting each other’s lips they were yelling “You are here! I’m here!”.

Hajime’s lips were everywhere: on Tooru’s own, on his cheeks, his chin, his neck, his jaw. Wherever he could reach, wherever he could savour some of Tooru’s unique taste, he bit, he sucked, he licked.

“You were so beautiful…Tooru, sorry, I couldn’t help it...” Hajime’s rough voice caressed his ears in between kisses, apologizing “ I’m sorry Tooru I woke you up, I had to…”

“Ahn…! It doesn’t matter… Just keep doing it Iwa-chan…”   
  
Tooru was panting slightly under him, both for Hajime’s lips kissing him feverishly and the jerkish movements of Hajime’s body against his own that sometimes made their cock brush delightfully against one another. He sucked in a breath every time they came into contact, but it was too brief, and it left him wanting for more.

He whined in disappointment against Hajime’s shoulder, biting at the skin there, while thrusting a hand blindly on the mattress.   
His boyfriend ignored him, preferring to continue his descent on Tooru’s body and relishing in the sensation of Tooru’s hand pulling jerkishly at his hair when he took one of his nipples in his mouth.

Tooru arched under him, a croaky moan leaving his lips, and for a moment his search on the mattress was forgotten in favour of just enjoying Hajime's touch.

He closed his eyes giving into the need for sleep still there and the pleasure Hajime was making him feel, but his hand came into contact with a very familiar cylindrical shape and a lazy smile spread on his lips.

“Hajime…” he tried but a whimper followed suit when his boyfriend bit playfully his nipple, before sucking it, “Ahn… Hajime just…” but really, talking was difficult.

“ Fuck! Hajime!” Tooru raised his voice to get Hajime's attention and proceeded to thrust forcefully something between them, right in front of Hajime's eyes, so he couldn't just ignore it.

“Stop now and just fuck me already” he said breathily, circling Hajime's shoulders with his arms and hoping that on his face was there a seductive smile and not a thirsty one. But probably the reddish hue on his cheeks and the hungry look in his eyes gave him away.

He could see Hajime's eyes while they focused on the little bottle of lube he had previously discarded on the mattress and he also saw the moment when guilt struck upon his boyfriend.

  
The internal battle Hajime was having with himself was visible. He wanted to be the responsible one, to tell Tooru no, because it was already bad that he had awakened him up in the middle of the night, and he was certain the other had work the next morning, so it was already enough for him to have been doing this... but he was so fucking horny now that his beautiful boyfriend was awake, asking him to fuck him, he could only muster up enough voice to ask him “...Are you sure?”, already uncapping the little bottle and slicking up two of his fingers, with which he was circling Tooru's entrance.

“Yes, but you're gonna do all the work.” Tooru started saying with a playful tilt in his voice that morphed into a “... Ahhhn! Yes, Hajime, yes!”

Tooru groaned satisfied feeling the coldness of the lubed up finger sliding slowly inside him while Hajime kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

“Don't worry I'll take care of you. Just relax for me.”

He tilted back his head, closing his eyes contentedly when he felt it all inside him, prodding carefully around in search of the spot where he loved feeling Hajime the most.

Hajime was always so careful, so attentive, but despite wanting to have sex with his boyfriend, Tooru was also tired - of waiting, of having been awake - and so he moved his hips a bit against Hajime's finger, hoping his message was clear, until another reached inside him and then another too.

He was panting, he could feel a few droplets of sweat trickling down his neck, and the weird combination of tiredness made him unable to open his eyes all the way, but it also felt so good to just let himself feel and be fucked by Hajime’s fingers.

“You look so good, Tooru…” he felt Hajime breathy whisper next to his ear, his lips brushing tauntingly against his earlobe every time he said something.

“So good and so beautiful taking my fingers… And I love you so fucking much for what you are so willing to do for me, even when you are tired…” he continued, hooking surprisingly his fingers inside Tooru and brushing against that place that had him keening and trashing against his body.

“I'm so incredibly lucky to have you, my love…” he murmured softly against his skin covering the little whine that came from his boyfriend while he removed his fingers from his now ready hole.

Hajime proceeded to quickly lube up his cock again, aligning it with Tooru's slicked entrance and after a soft peck on his lips, he slowly started to sink in the hot velvety of Tooru's body.

A soft grunt escaped Hajime's lips, unable to stop himself from bucking up with his hips because the feeling of being inside Tooru like this was taking him already to the edge.

He had to slow down or he wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

He had been masturbating himself for a while before Tooru woke up, and after their steamy make-out session and the utterly ravishing view that Tooru had been while he was fingering him, Hajime already felt pretty close.

He was now all sheathed inside Tooru, surrounded by the soft wet warmth of his ass, and wanted to wait a minute more before rolling his hips forward, but Tooru wasn't having any of this, because he suddenly clamped up on him, inside walls tightening and releasing while his boyfriend whimpered hotly.

Hajime moaned from the unexpected wave of pleasure the action caused him, having to steady his arms on the mattress if he wouldn't want to fall face first on Tooru's sweaty chest.

Tooru tightened around him again, and he rolled his hips in response to make him stop, but this only made him groan against Tooru ear.

“Tooru, if you don't stop I won't last…” he tried to say, but Tooru swigged his hips around making him groan again.

“You said you’d do all the work Hajime…” he hummed softly, his eyes still closed while he rolled his hips against Hajime's again “... Then do it. I don't care if you come soon. I too am close”, Tooru added nipping enticingly at his jaw.

“Please, Hajime…” and that was enough for him, because Hajime started rolling his hips in earnest against Tooru, his cock hammering with increasing strength inside his hole, not caring anymore if he would come in the next two pushes or not.

Tooru mouthed at his neck, lazy and messy, kissing his skin, nipping at it, while he rolled quietly his hips against Hajime, moaning from time to time when Hajime's cock brushed against his sweet spot.

It felt very nice and he thought for a moment that they could go on like that, fucking in this lazy sloppy rhythm for the whole night, until Hajime's pace picked up and he felt a warm, slick hand wrapping around his dick and starting to pump it in sync with the pace of Hajime's dick inside him.

“Ah… So good, Hajime…!”

Tooru arched under Hajime, tilting up his hips to give him better access, to help him go deeper, pound against his sweet spot in that way only Hajime could do that had him drowning in pleasure.

Blindly, he searched for Hajime's lips, trapping them against his own, drinking the raspy moans that escaped from them, lapping them up with his tongue.

“God… Hajime, I'm close…” he breathed against his lips, grinding back on Hajime's hips, “Me too, my love…” was the broken answer before a shudder traversed Hajime and Tooru felt him coming inside him, filling him up with warmth.

Hajime's hips buckled up a few times more, but his hand didn't stop and with the last stroke Tooru came too on their stomachs with a satisfied moan.

They stayed like that for a while, not talking, just enjoying the sensation of skin against skin, hot breaths caressing each others’ body in a familiar, comforting way.

Tooru felt warm and happy surrounded by Hajime, despite the discomfort of being sticky and dirty.

He was too tired to think about it, and Hajime's hair was too soft under his hand, while he stroked them lazily. His boyfriend was huffing quietly against his forehead, the slow steady rhythm of one already asleep.

With a contented sigh, he let himself relax in the mattress, the comforting weight of Hajime on him and the loving feeling of his lips against his forehead. Without noticing it, Tooru drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think of it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and if you want to chat a bit about this or other things, you can find me [@kayejwrotes](http://kayejwrotes.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading this oneshot! :D


End file.
